


Finally

by revesulgi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Book 3: Change, Book 4: Balance, Canon Compliant and then Divergence, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Korrasami is Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revesulgi/pseuds/revesulgi
Summary: After all these years, finally.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	1. To the Earth Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work in here so I apologize if it's not that good.

**ASAMI**

KORRA. That was the person on Asami's mind again. It was late at night and she couldn't sleep. The inside of the airship was already silent except for the light footsteps and murmurs of the crew. They were on a mission to find new airbenders around the world. Starting at the earth kingdom. The engineer questioned herself again to why she tagged along with them. She has a lot of work to do at Future Industries. It seemed so unprofessional of her to just leave things to her secretary and join the search for the airbenders.

She wasn't supposed to go with them, but Korra asked her.

_"Are you gonna come with us?"_

She already made up her mind that time. The answer is no. But her bestfriend, the Avatar looked so hopeful it made the Engineer's heart ache. She didn't know why though. 

_"Yes. I'll be by your side."_ That statement shocked Asami but Korra didn't seem to catch on the hidden meaning.

And now she's here. Eyes on the ceiling thinking about her bestfriend. How her muscles move when she's bending. Especially earth bending. How she laughs at the silliest things. How she smiles at the littlest things. Her eyes were like the ocean, drawing Asami in. _Drowning. Drowning._

Asami gasped and jolted out of bed. Scandalized by her own thoughts. Her heart was beating so fast at the sudden realization.

 _She likes Korra._

Romantically. More than a friend. 

Everything made sense. How she wanted so bad to impress the Avatar even then when she was still dating Mako. How she followed her everywhere in battle even though she wasn't supposed to. How she thinks of her every night.

"I like Korra." she repeated to herself. Firmly.

She said those words in the past too. To Mako. She said she liked Korra but that was clearly platonic. _Or was it?_ What matter is now she's aware of her feelings. Those sleepless nights of confusion and uncertainty came to and end.

It scared her. Why? Why would she even fall for someone who only thinks of her just a friend? It almost felt like betrayal. To Korra's trust. No. It certainly felt like betrayal. Glancing sideways, she saw a book and took it. Then she hit her forehead with the object.

"Aww!" she exclaimed. That was clearly stupid but she needed to do something to stop overthinking. Hitting herself with a book did not work at all. 

She groaned and left the bed. Grabbed her robe and tightened the clothing around her. Her feet took her to the dining area. She needs coffee or anything. When she was at the door, she heard low chuckles and hushed conversations. She froze because she could recognize that voice anywhere. Those voices.

Korra's and Mako's.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and listened carefully. She had to know what they were doing or talking about before she enters. It felt like invading their privacy but she just had to. Or else she's going to be insane. Not now that she realized her feelings for the Avatar.

_"Stop, you're cheating!"_ Mako whispered but with urgency.

_"What? When did I ever cheat Mr. Detective shark-brows?"_

_"Every time?"_

_"Liar!"_ Korra said out loud.

_"You'll wake up Lin the next time you shout. Let's just finish this."_

**FINISH WHAT?**

They fell silent after that. Asami wanted so bad to barge inside but she was also afraid of what she might see. _Betrayal._ That was what she was feeling. Korra told her she didn't have feelings for Mako anymore. _So why?_ Why are they alone together? _Whispering?_

Asami stood there with what felt like hours. She wasn't sure. Her mind was busy overthinking again and she didn't have the strength to enter the dining area or go back inside her quarters.

Then she heard a gasp from Korra. She should leave. But she couldn't.

 _"Korra what the fuck?"_ Mako sounded nervous.

_"I know. What the hell."_

Silence.

_"Mako, do not tell anyone about this! Especially Asami!"_

_"How could I not?"_

_"Please?"_

Asami absentmindedly opened the door and entered the area. Surprisingly, the lights were on. She didn't notice that earlier.

Then she heard Korra's gasp again. And there were rustling sounds. She turned to that direction, ready to see whatever they were doing. She felt evil but whatever.

Korra and Makko were on the floor. They were sitting. With a pai sho board between them. Korra was looking at her wide-eyed and Mako was just his usual face but it was obvious he's nervous too.

"A-Asami, hey."

"What are you two doing?" Her voice almost sounded cold.

"Playing pai sho." It was Mako who answered. Pointing at the board game.

Asami studied them and noticed there were no disheveled hair and buttoned down clothes. She sighed in relief.

"At this hour?"

"It's Korra's idea!" Mako exclaimed.

"What? You agreed to play with me shark-brows!"

"Yeah? After you asked me for like a million times."

"You're acting like you didn't want it because you were losing."

Asami felt like an intruder again. They were immersed on their own little world. She wanted to burn that world.  
She looked at the board but the tiles were jumbled and messy.

"So what happened to that?" she asked.

Korra and Mako stopped bickering.

"Well, when I heard the door opening, I thought I should hide this thing away which was stupid by the way because we were only playing why would I even hide-

"She tore the sides of the board and broke one of the tiles." Mako stopped Korra's stammering. 

Asami raised her brow in amusement and Korra glared at Mako.

"You snitch!"

Before Mako could even answer, they heard a shout from the other room. It was Lin

**"KEEP IT DOWN YOU STUPID TEENAGERS!"**

They were silent again.

Asami chuckled and walked towards them. Sitting beside Korra.

"This was a limited edition pai sho board." she said while looking at Korra.

"I'm so sorry, Asami. I didn't mean to-

"It's fine." She interjected. "It's just a tile and board. I can even make one if I wanted." she assured.

Mako suddenly stood up making both the ladies turn to him.

"I'm kind of sleepy now guys. I would like to talk to you more but I can't, my eyes are dropping." then he yawned.

Asami just smiled and nodded while Korra kicked Mako's feet. The man was too tired to even argue with their stubborn friend so he just went off. 

Asami and Korra laughed after that.

"Hey, why were you awake?" The engineer's body tensed when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Her voice low now.

"I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." She lied. She didn't sleep at all.

Worry started to spread on her bestfriend's face. "You okay? Bad dreams?"

Asami shook her head. "No,"

"Bad thoughts?"

"No,"

"What then?"

**You. You. You.**

"I guess I'm excited to see the new airbenders." Lies.

"I know me too!" Korra said happily. "That's why I went here to look for food cause I got hungry then I saw Mako brooding. He can't believe Lin's here."

The chief of police just went with them because apparently, she had some business to attend to at a nearby town. Raiko ordered her. They're gonna separate with her at noon Asami thinks.

"Then you played pai sho?"

"Yeah. Then we played and I destroyed it."

Korra dropped her hand and Asami already missed the contact.

"You didn't want to play with me?" That was a stupid question. It felt possessive and unnecessary but those were the words that came out her mouth. 

Korra blinked. "No, I was originally planning to play with you but I remembered you must be asleep and Mako was present."

"Do you wanna play with me now?" Danger. Dangerous words, Asami Sato.

"But the board is broken?" Korra said and Asami's face fell with disappointment and hurt. The Avatar noticed and she gently grabbed both the Engineer's hands. "I really want to play with you now but we can't really play with a broken board right?" Asami nodded. "Next time though, I promise. We will play."

"Promise?"

"Yeah." Korra smiled and Asami felt automatically lighter it was almost stupid. Her emotions seemed to rely on the other girl. Stupid and frightening.

They spent the rest of the night at the couch, telling stories and braiding each other's hairs. Until both were tired and sleepy. Korra walked her to her lounge. They hugged quickly and greeted each other goodnight. Much to Asami's greed, it wasn't enough.

-


	2. Doubts

**ASAMI**

She could feel the guilt of the other girl beside her as she stirred the wheel. They're on their way back to the Queen to deliver the taxes.

"Hey," she called softly. The Avatar immediately turned to her, with eyes that are sad.

"We didn't know, Korra. It's not your fault."

"But I participated in a horrible act, Sami." her grip on the wheel tightened, her heart beating fast. Korra just called her with a nickname. _It felt so special. So intimate._ "Worse is, I brought you with me."

"Korra."

"I'm sorry Asami. Now you have to wear this guilt too."

"I wanted to come with you."

"I know. It's just that, I should have known those were the people's gold before I agreed to the queen's terms. I shouldn't have brought you into this mess."

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Please feel better now." Asami's focus momentarily left the front to look at her. "I'm okay." She assured her and the other girl's eyes softened.

When she returned my eyes on the glass in front of her, something caught her attention below. Her eyes slightly widened.

"Korra."

"What is it?" Korra looked below too. There was a slight gasp from her.

"The hideout." Asami said and smiled. "I know how to make you feel better."

"Really? Cause I feel more guilty now." 

"We can give them a bag of gold, you know." Her lips curled into a sly smile as she glanced at the Avatar again. "The queen wouldn't know how much exactly the gold is right? Or we could tell her the bandits got some while loading."

Korra smirked and her eyes suddenly brightened. "You're a genius Asami!"

So they did. They dropped a bag of gold to the bandit's hideout. And dropped three more at the town below. Maybe the news of gold dropping from the sky would reach the earth queen but they decided to worry about that later.

What's important for Asami was how Korra felt better. She did too. Tenfold.   
\---

After rescuing the new airbenders from the earth queen, they parted ways with Tenzin. Now Lin is with them again because of the Red Lotus problem. Asami was terrified to hear about a terrorist group trying to kill the avatar. They got a radio earlier about a new airbender so now they're on their way to Zaofu. What didn't make sense is how Lin was acting weird and how she was certainly agitated or irritated or something. Asami thought she might even be feeling sad and scared but she ignored the idea. This was Lin and she does not get sad or scared over landing at a new and unfamiliar city.

After meeting with Suyin Beifong, Asami understood why Lin was acting that way. She does not have a good relationship with her sister. It's very obvious by the way she acts around her. Su was calm though, and Asami almost saw herself in the older woman. The truth seer has intrigued the engineer's mind too. And the other guard named Kuvira. 

They were offered to stay the night. Apparently, Suyin doesn't want her daughter to be separated from them so she asked the avatar to stay and train her. Opal was a pretty girl. She was sweet too. She had the same serene voice like her mother's and her eyes twinkled. Asami immediately knew she was a sheltered girl. Unaware of the outside world. She had that impression when she saw the architecture of Zaofu. It's like a city of domes. Safe. Secured. Su did say it was the safest city in the world.

She was about to retire to her quarters but she wanted to see Korra first. The place was still unfamiliar so she just continued walking while studying and admiring the place, hoping to stumble upon the avatar.

And she did. Except Korra wasn't alone. She was with Opal.

Asami cursed herself for forgetting that the avatar was to train the new airbender.

"You're quite the natural!" Korra happily said. Opal returned a compliment too which further widened the avatar's smile. 

Asami sighed and decided to just retire to her quarters. Korra seemed to be having fun and she didn't want to stop them from the training. Much to her surprise, Suyin was on the hallway too. And she's looking at her amusingly. A knowing smile on her face.

"Good evening, Asami." the older woman greeted.

"Good evening, Suyin."

"I can sense there's something bothering you, dear. Do you want to talk about it?" Suyin pointed at a bench nearby.

Asami hesitated. Talking about personal stuff with people you just met isn't really her thing. She was also confused as to why the older woman knew something was bothering her. When Su started walking towards the bench, Asami followed until they were seated. They can see Korra and Opal from there, from a distance. 

"You adore the avatar,"

Those words came out of nowhere and it had taken her aback. Asami cleared her throat. "Yes. Of course I adore her. She's the avatar and she's my best friend." The older woman nodded, though there was something else in her eyes. 

"You know when I was a teenager, I had a close friend too. She was a pirate. Very pretty. She was ... she liked women." She smiled at me. "She had feelings for this other girl pirate too. I was watching their whole love story unfold from the background. This close friend of mine wasn't exactly subtle you know. Or maybe she tried to be subtle but the eyes do not lie or hide, Asami. " 

The engineer's heart started beating so fast. Was Suyin trying to imply that she was being obvious? Suyin must have noticed her facial expression because she just chuckled. 

"Oh no dear, you aren't very obvious. I just happened to be very curious about you two, you in particular."

"Me?"

"Yes. You remind me of my husband. He's an engineer too, great mind. Just like you. I just wish he had your strong personality too. You saw him right? He can be... a coward sometimes." The older woman laughed. 

Asami didn't know how to reply. The leader of Zaofu had taken interest in her. This was actually kind of new. During their adventures, nobody had taken any interest in her or Mako or Bolin. It's always Korra and she did not have any problem with that. 

"Uh, thank you? I guess." 

Suyin placed a hand atop Asami's shoulder. "I know you are worried about the Red Lotus right now. I am not trying to interfere with your plans or anything but I just want to tell you that it's okay to act you know?"

"Act? What if Korra doesn't feel the same? It will ruin our friendship." she explained to the older woman. She could not believe she was sharing her thoughts to her. 

"Well if you don't act, you wouldn't know about her feelings then. Did you know my friend got separated from the girl she liked? Luckily she got to confess before that and they found each other again. If she hadn't, who knew what would have happened to their relationship?"

Her heart ached this time. She knew Suyin was trying to tell that this Red Lotus situation is not that simple. It might cause great trouble. Korra might be captured or worst...

"Well if you don't want to act now then it's fine. Just try to take advantage of the time."

"Are you saying Korra might... fall in grave danger?" her voice sounded little. 

"She's the avatar, she's always in grave danger, Asami."

The older woman hugged her after that and then bid her goodnight. Asami didn't have a peaceful sleep that night. She felt bothered that first thing in the morning, she came to see Korra. They sat beside each other at breakfast and she wanted so bad to just hold Korra's hand and never let go. 

Suyin was right. The night after Opal left Zaofu to meet with the new airbenders, the Red Lotus infiltrated the city. They almost got Korra. Almost. The incident left everyone anxious. Asami could feel it. Mako was restless. Bolin was frightened. Lin was blaming the security and Suyin was so angry that someone had betrayed her city. 

For the first time since she was born, Asami wished she had bending or any power to protect Korra. She was aware her intelligence couldn't really help this time. 

\----


	3. before the tragedy

**ASAMI** ****

Something about Korra wrapped with tight cloth and gagged with a mask made Asami's heart clench. She was chained too but it was nothing compared to the other woman. The guilt had been eating her ever since she gained consciousness. Mako and Bolin entrusted Korra to her and now they've been captured by the earth queen's forces. _Damn that earth queen. Damn me for failing to protect you._

"Zaheer!" She sighed in relief when the other girl was finally awake.

_Korra._

"You tricked me!"

Asami had to explain to her that it wasn't the red lotus that got them. The other girl seemed to relax a bit. It was in fact, better if the earth queen had got them and not the red lotus. 

"How about Mako and Bolin?"

The engineer looked down. "I don't know. They stayed behind to distract the red lotus." _They trusted me to get you out of danger._

"Man, I hope they're fine. You, are you okay?"

Asami frowned and looked at Korra. " _You're_ the one who can't move." she said sharply. _Why are you worried about me? Worry about yourself!_

"I'm worried about you." Korra's voice was soft. Her eyes dancing with a lot of emotions. "Did they hurt you or anything?" The engineer's frown disappeared.

"No, I'm fine. How about you? Do you feel anything bad with your body?"

"I feel tired but I'm okay. I don't think I'm injured." Korra tried to move and grunted when she can't get out of the wrapping.

Asami had something figured out when she realized the airship was produced by cabbage corp. She was able to get them out of the room because of it.

"Nice work." the avatar smiled at her.

After getting stuck on the dessert and offering a truce with the crew, they finally got out thanks to her makeshift sandsailer. Korra kept talking about how amazing that was.

_You know what's more amazing? You and me Korra._

She wanted to remove that cheesy voice in her mind. That was so embarrassing to even think about. She thought she sounded like Bolin. No offense to Bolin, though. She loved that sunshine man. 

When they met with Lin, Tonraq, and Lord Zuko, Asami was terrified of the news of the earth queen's death. Sure she disliked the royal but it was too sudden and she was killed by the red lotus. The same people who are trying to kil- trying to harm Korra. Everyday's getting scarier.

\---

The airship's atmosphere was heavy. Tonraq, everyone, was silent after Korra left the room to radio Zaheer. Asami wanted to go after her but what would she say or do? Korra's mind has been set. She was going to sacrifice herself. Asami hated it. She wished Tonraq or Lin or anyone just talked to her a bit stronger. She hated how they just accepted Korra's decision because that's what Avatars are supposed to do.

When Korra came back, everyone went back to work on the plans again. It was exhausting but Asami shouldn't be the one complaining, it should be Korra. After a heavy discussion of plans, they unanimously decided to rest for the night. They needed every energy they could save for tomorrow.

Mako, Bolin, Korra, and her stayed on the room after the adults retired to their quarters. They were silent for a moment but then Mako broke it.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. His voice unsure.

Bolin nodded beside him. "It's too dangerous Korra. You out there- _hostage_ \- it's scary." the earthbender was looking at her with pleading eyes. Like he was about to cry. Asami wanted to cry too. Tomorrow is so scary. All four of them would be vulnerable to trouble. 

Korra placed her hand on Bolin's shoulder. "I have no other choice, Bo. It's the only way we can save the airbenders."

_No other choice._

Asami hated how the choices were unfair. The terrorist group had the upper hand. It's like they're already winning. 

Mako groaned in frustration and it clearly surprised the other three. His hands were on his hair.

"M-Mako," Korra called.

The firebender relaxed a bit and took a deep breath. "I just hate feeling helpless." he muttered. "Just do your best okay? And comeback."

Korra smiled softly. "Of course, we need to continue that Pai Sho match you know."

Asami's hands were shaking. She tried to steady her breathing. This wasn't a goodbye. No. It wasn't. But she couldn't stop herself to just run towards her friends and hug them tightly. It was funny. Korra was supposed to be the one to initiate the group hug but her emotions are all over the place. She needed to do something that did not require spilling her feelings in front of everyone. Her hands were wrapped around Korra's neck, her head resting on her shoulder and she could feel the brothers hugging back. Enveloping Korra. She could feel Korra's heartbeat and she was sure Korra could feel hers too. 

"Let's all do our bests okay?" Asami managed to say, her voice little. "and then we can come back to each other and play Pai Sho and drive around town with my Satomobile." she could hear Bolin's sobs already. And Mako's shoulders were shaking. She _knew_ Korra was crying because her hair was being wet by tears. _No. Why are we crying? This isn't a goodbye. I'll be with Mako and Bolin tomorrow afterall. But Korra. She would be separated._ Asami hated separation. 

"I love you," Korra whispered. "I'll come back I promise. And you three, be safe there okay? I trust you'll succeed saving Tenzin and the airbenders."

Asami nodded. Bolin was the one who answered with a forced happy "Okay!" After hugging each other until everyone felt at least better, they chuckled. Mucous and all. They were being cheesy friends. Korra was laughing.

"We better sleep now or we'll face those terrorist tired tomorrow." she said with a lively voice. 

The brothers agreed and went to bed first. And then it was only her and Korra left. Asami's eyes sting from all the crying and Korra's were red. 

Asami wanted to cry again but she stopped herself. She can't be weak right now. It would just add to Korra's burden.

"Let's go?" Korra had asked. Her tone shy.

The engineer was confused.

"I don't think I can sleep alone tonight," the avatar confessed and Asami understood.

She nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

They were awkward at first. This is the first time they'll share a bed. As friends of course. When they had sleepovers at Asami's place, all four of them would sleep on the floor of Asami's room with lots of pillows. Those weren't awkward because it was the four of them. Bestfriends. And Asami haven't realized her feelings for Korra back then.

Now, it's just the two of them. Asami wondered if it was a better idea to include Mako and Bolin in this too. But the bed is narrow and they don't have comforters to place on the floor. But all the awkwardness left when they finally settled on the bed. It felt natural as Korra hugged Asami's waist and Asami hugging her back.

"I'm scared," she heard Korra whisper.

"I know. Me too."

"Do you think I'll manage?" she looked down to see the avatar gazing up to her.

She offered her a sincere smile. "Yes. You will. You're strong and you never give up. You're just amazing." _Oops is that too much?_

"What if I don't?"

"You will not be alone there. Your father and Lin and Suyin and the metal clan will help you. You'll manage."

Korra smiled. "You'll manage too. I just know it."

"Really?" she asked softly. Fighting the urge to play with Korra's hair. _Not now. Someday. Hopefully._

"Uhuh. You can practically do anything."

Asami smiled too. "You flatter me, Avatar."

"Why it's the truth." Korra pressed and nuzzled her head on Asami's shoulder. "You're amazing."

"I'll return the compliment but I already said you were amazing."

They chuckled. Her mind must have been playing tricks on her because she felt Korra sniff her. Maybe she was hallucinating or something and she didn't have the guts to ask Korra. Imagine asking, "why are you smelling me?" embarrassing, especially if Korra wasn't actually smelling her.

"Good night, Asami." the other woman whispered. "Thank you for being here with me."

Asami smiled although the sleepy avatar couldn't see her face. "I'm always here, Korra. Good night."

\---


	4. The Aftermath

**ASAMI**

It was too much. Everyone was exhausted and was feeling like they didn't do enough as they stare at the broken state of the Avatar. The fight with Zaheer had been over for hours now. The memory of what happened was still fresh for Asami. Her heart ached and she was angry and frustrated and sad. Korra haven't woke up yet since Suyin's removal of the poison. The group is now on the airship back to Republic City.

Kya was tired and weak but she forced herself to ease some of Korra's minor injuries. Nobody said it out loud but everyone thought their injuries are nothing compared to Korra’s. She was tortured. Poisoned. Beaten. Her body was slammed on rocks and she fell to the ground.

Asami didn't want to think it but Korra for sure had gotten her limbs broken. The engineer was fine. She had no injuries, just some minor bruises she got when they were escaping from that cave. Mako and Bolin were fine too. The ones badly hurt are Korra, Kya, Tenzin and Bumi. But Tenzin and Kya were here. Tenzin, although very weak was beside Korra with Tonraq. Kya was resting for a bit but she'll go back to healing Korra again later.

Pema, the airbender kids except Jinora, and the other airbenders were on a separate airship. Suyin had assured Tenzin they were safe there because she put Kuvira on command. Asami tried to ignore the worried glances the younger Beifong was giving her. It only added to the turmoil inside her. She wanted so bad to be beside Korra right now, holding her hand. But who was she to do that? It only made sense that two of Korra's fathers were the ones beside her. _Not me. Never me._

She was standing between Bolin and Mako. The three of them had been holding hands since they settled Korra on the couch. The three of them wanted to be near Korra too but they could only watch from the side. They weren't sure if it was okay to rest now. The avatar was breathing but she hadn't opened her eyes yet. Asami badly wanted to see Korra wake up. Or move. Anything to show that she was conscious.

And she did.

Except it was _painful_ to watch. 

When Korra opened her eyes, they were wide and terrified. Then she jolted up and started screaming. Kya immediately went to her side.

"LET ME GO!" She was struggling, like trying to let go of some invisible chain.

Asami’s heartbeat started beating so fast again. Her grip on Bolin’s hand got tighter and the earthbender gave her a worried glance but then returned his attention to Korra.

"NO! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! LET ME GO!"

Asami forced herself to remain strong and had let go of both the brothers' hands to aid Jinora. The young girl was clearly scared. She sat down so they could level and wrapped her arms around the young airbender. Jinora rested her head on Asami's chest. She could feel the airbender’s heartbeat too.

"Korra," Kya called trying to calm the terrified Avatar. She was still screaming. The words were all “NO” or “LET ME GO”

"Korra, sweetie." Korra turned towards the older woman. Her eyes were still wide but thank the spirits, she stopped screaming. She was shaking though. And her face was visibly terrified.

"I need you to breathe in with me okay? Follow my lead." Everyone watched as Kya tended the avatar.

When the Korra seemed to calmed down, Kya started working with her healing water again. She said it would be better to work now that Korra was awake and she could ask questions about how she's feeling.

"Where does it hurt the most?" Kya asked, gently. Korra didn't answer. It's like she didn't even hear the question. Her blue eyes scanned the room until it was met with her green ones. Asami took a deep breath. She didn’t know what to do. Does she go to her? Does she need to say something? She was still holding Jinora but the younger girl gently pulled away.

"I'm okay now. Thank you, Asami." Jinora whispered. Asami took a deep breath again. Kya or everyone in the room have been looking at her too. Waiting. Just as she was about to walk towards Korra, the avatar had lost consciousness again.

\---

They've reached Air Temple island now. Korra was taken to a room and Kya forbid anyone to go inside except Tonraq. Tenzin had to be healed first but he was also allowed inside the room. Which left Asami, Mako and Bolin sitting on the floor, side by side outside that private room, waiting for news. Asami's head was on Bolin's shoulder and Mako's was on hers. Both brothers were holding each of her hands. If Meelo were here, he would laugh about how silly they'd looked. They'd been like that for a while now but none of them had said a word. The silence seemed to be more comforting than fake positivity or scared speeches.

Asami's head was full of scared speeches though. _Too many of them._ She wanted to hit her head with anything.

_What's gonna happen now? Is Korra even alive at this moment? Why weren't we allowed inside? Is the healing session that bad? Is Korra gonna survive? Am I gonna survive if Korra doesn't?_

It was selfish. Instead of wishing Korra to be better, she's worrying about how she'll manage if Korra doesn't get better. She hated that that was her initial reaction. She must have tensed because Mako squeezed her hand. She squeezed back in return, and did it too Bolin too. Asami was about to say something to the brothers but they jolted straight and immediately stood up when they heard a scream inside. It was Korra's. Asami winced. Korra never stopped screaming and crying. She wanted to just barge in inside but she was smart enough not to do that right now. The three of them just faced the door instead. The screams were horrifying and heart breaking but all they could do right now was wait. Jinora had come too. Her eyes were glistening with tears but she looked calm. She squeezed in between Mako and Asami. The engineer gave the young airbender a reassuring smile which she hoped _looked_ reassuring.

"JUST STOP PLEASE!"

"SET ME FREE!"

All her cries were desperate. Jinora sighed. "She still thinks she's on the cave." she said. Asami could only imagine how terrifying that was. Out of the four of them outside the room, she was the only one who didn't see Korra chained. She wasn't sure if that was better or worse.

"Her spirit's also weak."

"What do you mean?" it was Bolin who asked.

"I cannot feel the avatar spirit like I used to."

"What?" Mako voiced. "What does that mean?"

Really. She's glad the boys were asking the questions for her because she thinks her voice would betray her any minute by now.

"It's not gone," Jinora reassured. "It's still there but just barely."

That didn't help at all. How long does it take for the _barely_ to become _nothing?_

Korra stopped screaming now but Asami could hear whimpers and sobs. Tonraq's voice can also be heard. Her heart shattered like fragile glass. It seemed to shatter a million times that day and she doesn’t know if it’ll ever stop.

"She's calmed down," Jinora stated the obvious for Bolin who was fidgeting a lot. The earthbender exhaled dramatically.

"Can we go inside now?" he had asked. His tone a mixture of fear and excitement and hope.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Bo." Mako answered. "Kya said they need time. I think we should go rest for a while."

Jinora agreed. "That's why I'm here. Mom wants you all to rest for a bit. Aunt Kya will call us if it's okay to go in."

Asami blinked when they all looked at her.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's just for a little while, Asami. Let's go." Jinora repeated.

_Was it that obvious with my face that I didn't want to leave yet?_

Asami took a deep breath. Maybe it's really a good idea to go rest and change her clothes. They've become dirty and uncomfortable. She nodded and took Jinora's hand.

_I’ll come back later, calmed down and I’m gonna enter that room._

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna put a lot of friendship moments between the Krew because I love them all okay :((


	5. Comfort

**ASAMI**

She just finished taking a shower and putting on clean clothes when Kya came knocking to her door. Apparently, Korra had passed out again but now she's awake. And she asked for Asami.

It had been hard entering the room. She didn't know what to expect or see. But when she did, she immediately relaxed because blue eyes met hers. It took everything for her not to run and cling to the avatar on bed. She would have done it if Tonraq, Tenzin and Kya weren't on the room. She gave the younger woman a warm smile and walked towards her.

"Hey," she said, her voice low. There was an empty chair on the left side of the bed and she sat on it. 

"Hey," Korra greeted back. 

Asami's heart went crazy as hell with just the simple smile Korra gave her. She wanted to say a lot of things but couldn't because of adult presence. One of them is her crush's father. So she just stared at the avatar.

And then Kya cleared her throat. "Tonraq, Sena had called earlier I think you should go answer her now. Tenzin, I need to talk to you."

"What about-

"Asami can take good care of her for the meantime. Right Asami?" the waterbender glanced at her and she nodded as a reply.

After the three adults left, her eyes went back to Korra again. This time, she wasn't shy to take her hands. "Kya said you asked for me. What can I do for you?" she was aware that her tone was a little bit too affectionate than how normal friends talk to each other but she didn't care now.

Korra shook her head and squeezed her hands. "Nothing. Just want you here."

_Holy spirits._

"Okay. I'll stay."

Asami took her time to study Korra. There were no missing limbs or something like that. But there was something missing on her eyes. There are no sparks or excitement there. Korra had looked away now. Asami widened her eyes. _Did I just stare at her unabashed? Did I make her uncomfortable?_

Just as she was about to say something witty or something, Korra had looked at her again. "I can't feel my legs."

Asami's heart shattered again. "I'm so sorry," she said. "What did Kya say about it?"

Korra had gone silent and Asami panicked she might have asked the wrong question. Or she appeared prying.

"If you want to talk about it, that is. It's fine if you aren't comfortable." _yet. I want you to lean on me._

Korra shook her head. "Kya said it's temporary but it might take long for me to heal."

"We'll be right here beside you, Korra. While you heal. You can lean on us, on me."

Korra nodded but Asami knew the avatar didn't believe that at all.

\---

Asami was exhausted. It had been hard these past few days for all of them, especially Korra. After the first day, Korra shut everyone off. She haven't said more than two words to anyone even to Tonraq. But Asami was thankful her best friend at least answers to Kya's questions about what she's feeling _physically._

Tenzin ordered everyone to give Korra some mental space. The kids aren't allowed inside the room. Both for their and Korra's wellness. Korra had shouted at Bolin one time and it was heartbreaking. The earthbender did not take that to heart of course, but Asami knew he was about to cry there if it weren't for Tenzin on the room. And Korra didn't even talk to Mako at all. The brothers went back to the city but they visit almost every day. It's silly, they're actually visiting Asami since everytime they try to talk to Korra, nothing happens.

Asami decided to live here. She would work at day in the city and come back here at night. But when Korra started having nightmares, she took a leave. _Again._ Her executives weren't so happy about that but they let her when she said they could radio her at Air Temple anytime of the day. _So it wasn't really a leave._ She was working through radio calls. 

Korra allows her inside the room. Korra talks to her longer than anyone too. Part of Asami was touched about that but she wanted Korra to open up to the others too. It would be better for her. But Tenzin's right, she's gonna open up eventually when she's ready. It would be awful to force Korra into talking to her friends or anyone right now. Asami hoped things would be better once Senna arrive from the South Pole.

She stared at the ceiling of her room for spirits know how long. She does it every night. She had to be awake if Korra started having nightmares again. Sometimes, Asami doesn't even sleep. She’s too panicky to sleep. One time, Ikki went to sleep in her room and when she asked her why, the airbender said she wanted to take care of Korra too. Asami had kissed Ikki's cheek and hugged her until the child fell asleep. Korra didn't have a nightmare that night. Asami was thankful for that. Not only because it was good for Korra but for Ikki too. Imagine if the kid woke up to Korra's screaming and sees her in crying state. The next morning, Asami told Pema about what Ikki had told her and the mother got teary-eyed. The kids aren't taking things too well. They miss playing with Korra a lot. Jinora was more mature about it but she was still a kid too.

Asami then started spending a lot of time with them during mornings. She taught them Pai Sho and Meelo showed her about his drawings when the girls aren't around. It was fun babysitting them but it was also tiring. Now she understood why Korra sometimes complained about babysitting the airbender kids. They're _super_ _energetic._ Like super. Sometimes Bolin would join and it would be easier than just her alone.

Now, she's beside Korra again, stroking her hair. She just had her nightmare. The younger woman was whimpering in her arms.

"Shh, I'm here Korra." she assured. "I'll always be here."

She kept stroking her hair until Korra's breathing got even. "Thank you,"

Asami kissed her head as an answer.

"Sami?" Korra's voice was small.

"Hmm?"

"Are you disappointed?"

Asami looked down at Korra meeting her sad eyes. "No. Why did you get that idea?" she asked softly, not wanting to sound condescending.

"Because I can't be the avatar right now?"

"Korra," Asami placed her other hand on the woman's cheek. "You're healing okay? Because you saved the world again."

"The world would be disappointed because their Avatar is weak and crippled."

"Please" Asami whispered. "Don't be too hard on yourself. This isn't your fault, Korra." _It's Zaheer's fault. I hate him. I hate him so much for doing this to you._

"What if I'll never heal?" Korra's face was full of uncertainty and worry.

"You will. Kya said this is not forever right? And it doesn't matter how long you'll take. We will always love you."

"Okay."

"Okay." Asami repeated and let go of her touch on Korra's cheek and hugged her tighter instead. "Do you know Meelo's great at drawing?"

Korra's eyes lit up "No. But that's great." Asami smiled.

"Yeah. He showed me a sketch of Republic City. I was surprised about how detailed it was. I have found my heir, Korra."

The Avatar chuckled. "Engineer Meelo, is that it?"

Asami laughed "Let's see about that."

They went silent a bit after that.

"Korra?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm planning to make you a wheelchair, is that alright?" she didn't want to offend her anything but it will be for the better. It would also help Kya when she helps Korra in the bathroom. Sometimes Asami would be the one to help Korra but most of the times, she'd be working on the radio.

"Really?" Korra’s voice didn’t seem angry so Asami calmed down.

"Yes. Do you like it? Are you mad?"

"I like it." Korra commented. "Thank you."

"Really?"

"Really. It would help me, I guess."

Asami smiled and pressed a kiss on her friend's head again. Korra hummed in appreciation.

"I also want to talk to Bolin tomorrow," the statement genuinely shocked Asami but her smiled only grew wider.

"Yeah?"

"I want to apologize for snapping at him. Mako too, I feel so bad for just ignoring him you know."

"They understand, Korra." The brothers never hated Korra for that, Asami knew it.

"Still, I want to talk to them."

"Okay. That's good. I'll tell them tomorrow. They missed you a lot. Mako's been brooding."

Korra chuckled. "I miss them too."

It was nice. Korra was chuckling again. It made Asami's heart swell with love-

_Love._

Asami almost gasped. _Love._

_I love Korra?_

_No, I love Korra._

It wasn't just a crush anymore. Maybe it wasn't for a long time now. But the realization also got her. _Of course this isn’t a crush._ She kissed her head tenderly again. And again. She wanted to do it one last time but that would make Korra wonder why she kept kissing. But she couldn't help it and kissed the side of Korra's head. Again.

_Holy_ _spirits_.

Korra seemed to like it though. Because the other girl laughed. "Asami, are you in love with my hair?" 

  
_IN LOVE?! WHAT. WHAT._

"I-I'm sorry, I couldn't help it you know." _Sato, you are dumb._ "Your hair's soft. And I thought you like it."

"Oh, I do." Korra said and closed her eyes. "It warms my heart."

Nobody talked after that. Korra fell asleep and Asami was dying.

\---


	6. Hope

**ASAMI**

Senna had arrived three days ago. Korra was switching between 'okay' and 'distant. Asami had thought things would be lighter after Korra talked with Bolin and Mako but two days after, she's shut people off again.

The wheelchair was finished but Korra had rarely used it to go outside. She stays in her room and just stares at nothing for hours during the morning and Asami would take care of her at night. They've both decided that it's better if Asami sleeps in Korra's room so she wouldn't need to move rooms whenever the other girl gets a nightmare.

It actually made Asami uncomfortable at first because she thought it might offend Senna but the mother was supportive and warm. She even thanked Asami for taking care of her daughter.

 _"She needs you."_ Senna had said that to her.

Looking at the pile of paper on her desk at the radio room, Asami sighed. This was too much. She can't concentrate reading these papers at all. Her mind was on Korra. Everybody can tell the Avatar is not doing well. She barely even talks with Kya anymore and she doesn't want to go to physical therapy. One time, Asami asked why she doesn't want to go but Korra just snapped at her. That was the first time. The second time was when she was sharing a funny story about Bumi but Korra didn't even spare her a glance. A lot followed after that. It hurts but she couldn't really blame Korra. She can't even get mad at the younger girl because she knows she's having a really hard time accepting what happened to her. _Heck I would too if that happened to me._ Asami continued to take care of the Avatar despite the coldness.

But there are times when Korra would hug her first. And apologize a lot. Asami would tell her she understands and she's not going anywhere. That was true. She's not planning to be away from Korra. She could not be away from Korra. It would drive her mad.

Jinora's ceremony is approaching too and the island was super busy getting ready for it. She overheard Katara was arriving soon for Jinora and the hope inside Asami grew big. Katara would be able to heal Korra. Korra would listen to Katara. 

Asami dropped her pen on the table and closed her eyes. She was getting dizzy from all the words so she decided to go out for a bit. Her tracks led her to the pavilion where the kids would always meditate. Korra and Senna were there, Naga sitting behind them. Her heart skipped a bit because Korra actually was outside her room and she seems to be having a good time with her mother. So, she decided to retreat and find another place instead. There was a smaller pavilion at the back of the girls' dormitory and she settled there, letting her thoughts free. Moments like this, she would allow herself to think of Korra romantically. It doesn't feel right to have such thoughts when she's aiding the Avatar because it felt like she was taking advantage.

Now that she's alone, she let herself. She badly badly wants to be with Korra. She wants to kiss her, hold her hand and take her to dates. Those would just stay as fantasies though, because now's not really the time for romance. And she doesn't even know if Korra feels the same. Asami hoped _someday_ she could tell Korra about all these feelings that are starting to hurt her physically. These feelings are so strong that sometimes she wonders if it's even possible to feel this _deeply_.

"Sooo, what's keeping you so occupied?" Asami slightly jumped at the sudden voice beside her.

"Oops, didn't mean to scare you!" Opal explained with a shy smile.

Asami relaxed. "It's okay, I was just shocked. I didn't hear you coming. Is that an airbender thing?"

Opal chuckled. "I think it is." the younger girl answered. "But I was actually here first you know."

"Really?" Asami thanked the voices in her head that didn't decide to spill themselves through her mouth. 

"Yup. So, is something bothering you?"

Asami smiled a bit. This felt familiar. Suyin had asked her something like that back in Zaofu too. _They're really mother and daughter._

"I'm just worried about Korra."

Opal's eyes saddened. "Me too," the airbender whispered. "Bolin said it might take a while for her to heal?"

"Yes. The poison took a toll on her." Asami was angry. "Those _cheaters_. Korra would have easily defeated that horrible man but he just had to cheat his way."

The airbender placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am so angry at that man too, Asami." Opal said, a little surprised at her tone. "I do not understand why he did that. He wanted social justice but he was a horrible man. Does he not know that ideals are useless if you act on it wrongly? He was a fanatic and a madman. I'm really glad Bolin put a sock in his mouth."

Asami laughed. "Yeah. He deserved a thousand socks on his mouth."

"Korra's gonna be okay someday." Opal reassured her with that pure hope in her eyes. "She always does." Asami wanted to wince at that but she was able to stop herself. _That’s just something big to say._

And then the other smiled at her knowingly. Like Suyin. _Oh. Oh?_

"Don't tell me..." Asami started, not knowing what to say next.

"That I know about how you like Korra?" Asami frowned.

"Did Suyin tell you?"

"What? Mom knows?!" Opal was scandalized. "I swear she didn't. I just figured it out on my own."

Asami was sweating now. She wondered how many out there figured her out.

"You're not really subtle you know," Opal commented.

"What? But Suyin said I wasn't obvious." Asami was confused now. She was rarely confused but she really was.

"When did mom tell you that? Cause I only noticed after the poisoning."

"At Zaofu."

"Oh? I didn't notice anything back then, that must be why mom told you that."

"Oh. Right. Right. Uh. Do you think other people know?"

"Jinora might."

"Jinora?!" _Who's next? Ikki? Meelo? Tenzin? Pema? Senna? Tonraq?!_

"Relax, Asami. Everybody's too busy to notice things now."

Asami nodded, convincing herself. _You weren’t busy enough to notice though._ She wasn't nervous because she was ashamed of her feelings for Korra, she was nervous because she wanted to tell Korra first. She wanted Korra to be the first one to figure out her feelings! Not everybody else!

"Now that I think about it, back in Zaofu, you were certainly watching me a lot during airbending training with Korra."

Asami coughed. Embarrassed. "Sorry about that. I was a little jealous."

Holy spirits. Why was she sharing her feelings right now? This isn't right at all. Something’s wrong about Suyin and Opal. Asami started to think they had controlling powers.

"Of me? That's kind of silly you know." Opal was smiling wide. "I'm nothing compared to you."

"That's not true," Asami scolded. "You're your own person and I am mine. I was really jealous at you because you blushed everytime you were around her."

Opal laughed and blushed. "I blush around people everytime. It's kind of embarrassing actually."

Asami laughed too. "I know. I noticed that on the third day and that's when I stopped being jealous. I also figured out you liked Bolin." Opal blushed harder.

"I like you with Bolin, you know. You deserve each other." Opal was as red as Asami's lipstick now.

Asami was telling the truth. Bolin was played a lot in the past. Eska abused him and Ginger only liked him because he saved the president. Bolin deserved better than that.

"But I also like you as a person. I hope this won't come off as weird since we're not really that close but you're sweet and kind and very pretty. I hope we can be closer friends."

"T-Thank you. I want to be closer friends with you too. That's why I approached you actually." the airbender shyly said.

After having a fun talk with Opal, Asami returned to the radio room to continue her paperworks. Time flew really fast because it was dinnertime and Pema had come to get her. She accompanied the older woman in the kitchen and helped her prepare Korra's food.

"You should eat first, dear." Pema suggested but Asami declined politely. She had to feed Korra first. 

When she reached the room, Korra was sitting at the bed and was staring at an empty space.

"Hey," Asami called as she walked towards the other woman. She carefully placed the food tray on the table and smiled. "Dinner's here."

Korra smiled back but it didn't really reach her eyes. "Thanks, Asami."

"No problem, Korra."

Sometimes Korra would let Asami feed her but sometimes she tries to do it herself. This was one of those times.

"I can feed myself you know," Korra said. Asami panicked.

"I know you can," she started. "It's just that-

"I'm not mad, Sami. But if you stay with me every dinner then you should bring your own food too so we could eat together."

Oh.

Okay.

_Breathe._

"That's a nice idea, Korra."

"Yeah. I know." the other woman said and gave her a full smile. "I can't believe someone as smart as you haven't thought of that."

"Wow, that's a strong statement Korra." Asami faked an insulted expression.

And then they both laughed and Korra choked on her food which made Asami laugh harder. She managed to hand Korra the glass of water.

"I nearly died on choking and you were laughing at me!" Korra exclaimed with a scandalized expression. "I thought we were best friends?"

_Best friends._

"I thought Naga was your best friend." Asami shot back even though she wanted to tell her she didn’t want to be just a bestfriend. _Ugh._

"Humans and animals, different things Asami." Korra said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She watched as Korra finish her food happily. Her heart growing with love again and again and again.

_I hope you keep smiling like this every day._

_And I really hope that I witness all your smiles. Someday. I’ll be able to love you freely. I hope._

\----


	7. The Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on a tweet from @makosbabymama. I don't know if this had been made already but here's my version. Also thank you so much for the kudos(es) and hits it means a lottt.

**ASAMI**

After Jinora's ceremony, Asami had to get Korra out of the room because she noticed the other woman shed a tear. They reached the hallway and Asami made a stop there. She positioned Korra's wheelchair so they could see the waters and the buildings of Republic City.

"Do you want to go back to your room?" she sweetly asked. "I can ask Lin to bend us down the stairs again?" 

  
Korra looked up at her and shook her head. "No, I want to be here for Jinora." Asami nodded in understanding and gave the other woman a warm smile.

"I'm so proud of you Korra. You've accomplished so much, you are so amazing in many ways." Asami got so emotional at Tenzin's speech earlier so she had to really _really_ remind Korra about how great she is.

Korra just chuckled but her cheeks were red.

"Oh?" Asami feigned shock. "The Avatar is shy!" she said giggling. Korra rolled her eyes at her but the color in her face just got brighter.

"Come on, Asami. I've not accomplished enough."

"Hey. That's not true. What you did was more than enough." Asami turned Korra's wheelchair and kneeled so she could level with her. "The air nation loves you. You know that right?"

Korra stared at her for a while but nodded afterwards. Asami liked to remind her of the airbenders' fondness for the avatar. When Korra's out on her wheelchair with either Asami or Senna, the airbenders would greet her a lot with genuine smiles. Sometimes, they even send flowers and gifts and letters of gratitude to Korra's room. One time, some airbender _girl_ even baked macaroons for Korra. Asami was the one who received it of course, and they ate it together. _Korra has a lot of airbender fangirls._ Jinora, Ikki and Meelo had learned of these gift givings and they made one for Korra too. A bracelet with the statement 'JIM a cute heart figure Korra'

Korra wears it everyday now. Asami could tell that was her favorite. 

"I know that a lot of people love me, Sami." Asami's heart was wilding when Korra reached for her hand. "You always remind me. Thank you for that."

_Spirits_. _I_ _hope_ _my_ _hands_ _won't_ _start_ _shaking._

"I'm here for you," she managed to answer.

Not long after, a presence joined them. It was Jinora with her tattoos. Asami smiled. She was Master Jinora now. She felt like a proud sister. She wanted to kiss the young airbender's cheek and spin her around but she knows this moment is for her and Korra so she excused herself while the two of them talk. She glanced at them for a bit before entering the room again and she saw Jinora hug the Avatar tightly. Her heart warmed at that.

"Asaaaami," Bolin happily approached her with food on both of his hands. "This is a fun celebration! Did you see Jinora's tattoos. Amazinggg."

"Yes, Bolin." she answered sweetly. _I was there, Bolin._ She wanted to add but she just let her friend be happy. There's no need for sarcasm right now.

"Also, don't tell Mako I told you this but I saw him crying!"

Asami's eyebrows went up. "Really?"

"Uhuh! He tried to hide it but when Jinora's hood got removed and we saw her tattoos for the first time, he was sniffling beside me."

They both chuckled. "Well, Jinora was always Mako's favorite." Asami commented.

They all loved the kids equally but Asami spends more time with Meelo and Bolin with Ikki. Mako got closer with Jinora when he borrowed books from her to read. Asami and Meelo loves drawing and Bolin and Ikki seems to have this rare ability to _really_ understand animals.

And speaking of the kids, Ikki airbended her whole being to Bolin's head. She was now sitting on the back of his neck, her legs resting on both sides of Bolin's shoulders.

"Kangaroo Horse move!"

Asami laughed at the site of Bolin's helpless face. She nodded at her friend before they parted with her.

She was just standing there studying the crowd until Suyin approached her with two glasses of fresh mango juice.   
"How's my favorite team avatar member, doing?" the older woman humored and Asami laughed.

"Bolin's not gonna like that." she humored back which made the other woman guffaw.

"He's already my daughter's favorite. He's gonna be okay." Asami nodded in agreement.

Suyin didn't really ask her about Korra which surprised her because she thought the older woman approached her because of that. Su just genuinely wanted to talk to her and Asami was grateful. The talk actually lasted long until Jinora came to fetch her. But Tenzin had to call Jinora so Asami had to go back alone.

She found Korra on the exact same position when she left.

"Hey pretty," she liked calling Korra that because it was true. _She's so pretty._

Korra turned her head towards her and she received a warm but kind of sad smile.

"Is there something wrong?" she immediately asked. Her whole system would panic every time Korra shows sadness. She knows it's an inevitable feeling but still, it didn't feel good if Korra was sad. 

The younger woman shook her head and offered her a reassuring smile this time. "I'm fine, Asami." she wanted to push more but Korra continued talking. "Uh, do you want to camp near the air temple beach later tonight?"

The drums inside her heart started beating fast upon hearing Korra's request. She had to calm herself down because she knew she was getting ahead of herself.

"Of course, Korra. We can go there if that's what you want."

Korra smiled. "Good. Cause I have something to tell you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Can you tell Mako and Bolin too?"

Oh. Of course. 

A lot of Asamis inside her head berated her for assuming it would only be her and Korra. Of course her friend meant Mako and Bolin too!

"Yes, Korra." she answered and gave the younger woman a pat on the head. "You wanna go stargazing?" she humored. "Or are you gonna murder us there so no one would find out?"

Korra laughed. "Yes, I plan on burying you guys on the sand."

"That's so mean!" Asami complained.

"Well you're the one who started the idea," Korra said and they both chuckled. 

"Come on, let's go find Lin so we could go back to your room to rest." Asami said and pushed Korra's wheelchair.

\---

The beach Korra was talking about was at the back of the island. You cannot see Republic City from here, just the water around them. Asami's never been here and the boys too. Bolin looked so excited, his eyes were literally shining.

"This is nice!" Bolin set up the blankets and earth bended a flat surface for Korra's wheelchair. He also started to unpack the food.

"We just got here and you already want to eat?" Mako scolded but helped him too. Korra laughed and Asami smiled.

Mako put the chopped logs on the center and they settled down. Asami's blanket was beside Korra's wheelchair and the brothers were on the other side of the logs. It was nice until it wasn't.

When the air started to get chilly, Bolin reached for the bag to get something and then he winced. "Oops. I forgot to bring the fire starters." he said apologetically then turned to Mako. "Just use your fire bending."

"You forgot something as simple as that?" he snapped and Asami frowned because the air started to get really cold and they're arguing over fire starters.

"Well, we don't really need it you know? Just fire bend, Mako." Bolin said dismissively.

Mako wanted to argue more but Asami cleared her throat. He gave one final glare at Bolin before grumpily firebended the logs.

"What is wrong with you?" The earthbender asked.

Asami glanced at Korra and the latter was staring intently at the fighting brothers. She placed her hand on Korra's lap but of course Korra didn't feel that. She brought her attention back to the brothers.

"Nothing," Mako dismissed, frowning.

"Whatever bro," Bolin answered.

Before things get heated, Asami took charge. "Hey, Korra." she said loudly so the brothers would take the hint to stop fighting. "You said you wanted to tell us something?"

Asami noticed how Korra stiffened and it worried her a lot. "Uhm, yeah. Later, I'm hungry."

Bolin took the initiative and handed Korra the food Pema had wrapped for them. He also gave one to Asami and when he's about to give Mako, the older brother grabbed from the bag instead. 

"Seriously?" Bolin exclaimed. "You're that upset because I forgot something?" He was starting to get annoyed too and it was stressing Asami out. She didn't want Korra to witness a stupid fight.

"Yes!" Mako said out loud, frowning.

"Will you guys stop?" she finally snapped and the boys turned to her. "Why are you fighting over something stupid?"

That statement somehow angered Mako more because now he was glaring at her too. "Something stupid?" he asked, unbelieving.

Asami frowned. "It is stupid, Mako." she said calmly.

"Right bro, let it go." Bolin commented.

"I am not going to let it go!" he shouted and Asami immediately turned to Korra again. She still wasn't looking at her. She was focused on Mako. Something about that made her heart sting.

"Mako," Korra called softly. Both Mako and Bolin froze. It seems like they just remembered Korra was there.

Mako did not answer at first. Asami let go of Korra's lap and rested her hand on the sand instead.

"Is this about that?" Korra asked, concerned.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Korra."

"Talk about what?" Asami found herself asking.

What was it that only Mako and Korra knew?

"I said I don't wanna talk about it." he repeated and Asami frowned harder. This was getting ridiculous.

"Why are you so angry?" she asked, furious. "Did you really have to yell at Bolin? At us?"

Before Mako could counter another argument, Korra spoke again. 

"They won't understand unless you tell them." Korra was unusually calm. "Try it?" she urged.

Asami saw how Mako's frown disappeared. Korra still had that effect on him afterall. "Fine." he said and took a deep breath.

"I hate it," he started.

"Hate what?" asked Bolin.

"Firebending." he said it so low that Asami almost didn't catch it.

"Why?" she asked, genuinely curious and concerned now. Mako is a firebender, and he hates firebending. The reason is certainly deep and she feels bad for assuming it was stupid.

"Because,"

Asami saw how he looked at Korra for support and the avatar just nodded her head and urged him to continue.

"Because firebenders mugged our parents, remember?" he paused. "They were killed because of it. I saw it with my own two eyes. I had firbending too, and Mom did. But there were so many of them and I was a kid. How could I not hate it?"

Asami's heart broke for him.

"I try not to use firebending over simple things that can be done without it." he explained. "That's why I was so mad at you for not bringing the fire starter." he turned to Bolin. "I'm sorry Bro," then to Asami. "I'm sorry I got angry at you too."

Asami shook her head. "No. I'm sorry, I didn't know. I also called it 'stupid' that was insensitive, I'm so sorry Mako."

"It's fine, Asami. Like you said, you didn't know."

Asami wanted to go hug him but Bolin did it already.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know about it too. You never told me."

"It's alright Bo."

"No," Bolin let go of the hug. "I'm really sorry. I tend to be clueless about our parents. I don't even remember that you were there when it happened. I wasn't aware. I'm not aware. I will never be aware when it comes to them." Bolin had tears on his eyes now. "I'm sorry."

"Bo, you were still young. It's fine really."

Bolin shook his head violently.

"You don't understand." he said strongly.

Asami wanted to ask questions but she decided it was unnecessary because Bolin would willingly explain his side. He was like that. At least to them.

"I forgot about them, Mako."

"What?"

Bolin looked at the fire that they surrounded. "I forgot how they looked like," he said softly. "I was too young to know things. I didn't have enough time to memorize their faces. They were just gone and it was just me and Mako."

Bolin was talking to everyone now. "It was always me and Mako that I remember. I tried so hard to picture our parents faces in my head but I failed everytime. That's why I was so relieved when Grandma Lin showed us that family picture. But I was also guilty because I needed a picture to remember their faces. I mean, what kind of son am I to forget how my parents look like?"

Bolin had always been the most emotional among them but sometimes it's because of trivial and shallow things. This though, was deep. Asami didn't know her friend had troubles like that inside him. He was always a sunshine to all of them.

"Bolin, it's not your fault bro. I understand, Mom and Dad would." Mako said softly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're not a bad son."

Bolin nodded slowly, his eyes still on the fire.

"I love you, Bolin." Asami said softly. The man looked at her so she smiled softly. "I love you and Mako." she repeated and gave Mako a smile too. "I'm sorry that happened to you when you were so young. You turned out to be great boys, I'm sure your parents are proud."

Bolin chuckled. "I love you too Asami but no need to say sorry you know."

"Yeah he's right. I love you too but did you really have to be so cheesy?" Mako teased.

Asami rolled her eyes. "Why, I can't even adore my favorite boys now?"

She heard a giggle beside her and she immediately turned to Korra. Who was looking at her with a warm smile.

"You're like a mother," the avatar commented.

It triggered something inside Asami but she managed to let out a forced chuckle.

"Right!" Bolin agreed. "Mama Asami!"

It was uncertain if it's because of the mention of the brothers parents or Korra calling her like a mother that made her think of her mom right now. And.... her father in jail.

"Like really, you're so responsible." Mako added.

"Speaking of responsibility, how's your CEO duties?" Bolin asked innocently.

Asami took a deep breath. Why was she being reminded of her mother, father and company right now? She didn't want to think about those.

"Nothing major." she managed to answer but it came out bitterly.

"Really? Sometimes, I worry because you seem exhausted." she knew Mako meant well but it bothered her. Korra would feel guilty about this for sure. She couldn't even look at her because she was afraid what expression she would wear on her face.

"I'm not exhausted," her voice failed her.

"Asami,"

_Shit._

"Asami," Korra called again so she forced herself to look at her.

"No, Korra." she said before Korra could even apologize. "It's not because of you."

Korra stared at her, waiting. She looked at the brothers and they were staring at her too.

"I just," she calmed herself down before admitting the things she could not admit even to herself. "I don't think I enjoy my work anymore." she whispered. She grabbed the stick on the ground and started doodling on the sand. "It's mostly paperwork and I like to design things you know, I prefer to be hands on. That was the plan, Dad was the CEO and I'll just help him design and build things."

"But he fucked up and left me with a responsibility I wasn't ready to have. It exhausts me so much and sometimes I even want to quit. But as much as I hate my dad, I also grew to love the company. I can't just abandon all the workers there. They depend on me. So, I have to continue working."

"You wanna do something else?" Mako asked.

"I don't know. But I'd like to have something that I've achieved. Future Industries was owned by my equalist father and was passed down to me. It feels really weird."

"It's just so confusing because it exhausts me but I also love running it. It wasn't just Dad's, it was Mom's too. And I love Mom. So much."

"I miss her."

She didn't even realize she was crying not until Korra reached out and wiped her face with her strong hands.   
"You are so strong, Asami. You've managed to save your company from bankruptcy despite being new. Your mom would be proud." she held on to Korra's hands and tightly closed her eyes. "I'm so proud of you."

"Me too," she heard Mako say.

"Heck me too, super proud!" and Bolin.

But her mind was on Korra's hands on her face which she was holding. She opened her eyes and blue warm eyes welcomed her. It felt so comforting. Korra smiled and she did too. She laughed and wiped off the remaining tears.

"I'm sorry, that was extra." she said as she turned to the brothers.

"It wasn't, I'm glad you shared that to us. You're always so strong."

"Thanks, Mako."

Things have calmed down for a moment and they all decided to finish their foods before it turns super cold. Bolin added more logs on the fire. Asami reached for Korra's hanging hand. She smiled when she felt the other girl intertwine their fingers. It's a very pleasant feeling. Holding hands with Korra. _They're actually holding hands._ They've held hands before but this was different.

After a few minutes of just comfortable silence and occasional laughter due to Bolin's stories, Korra had let go of her hand. Asami looked at her worriedly and the younger woman looked tense now.

"Are you okay?" she asked, ignoring the unpleasant feeling crawling inside her. _Something's not right._

"I'm leaving,"

Asami froze.

"To your room?" Bolin asked innocently but Mako knew what Korra meant too. 

"No, home. I'm going back to the South Pole tomorrow." Korra explained calmly but there was sadness on her voice and _uncertainty._

Tomorrow.

"But Katara is here," Asami found herself saying.

"We've talked and Mom too. We're all going back there, Master Katara also said it'll be more comfortable on her healing hut."

_"How long?"_ Asami questioned, her voice low.

"Just a few weeks, I guess. I need the isolation too, to think about my place on the world."

"What do you mean?" Mako asked, concerned.

"I mean, I can't be the Avatar right now so I don't really know what I'd do not to mention, I'm crippled too. The south pole would make me think clearer."

"Well, it's only for a few weeks right so it's okay Korra, we support you. And just so you know, you are more than the Avatar." Mako answered but Asami was having none of it.

No. No way.

"Let me come with you," she pressed.

"Asami, you said so yourself, you can't abandon your people."

"I can work there."

"You'll be more exhausted if you do that."

"Korra's right, Asami." she heard Bolin said but she ignored it.

"It's just for a few weeks like you said. Let me come with you please," She's aware of how desperate she sounded but she can't help herself. She hated it when people leave. Even for just a few weeks. Even....

"It's not because I don't want you to come. I'd love to, Asami but I really need to have some time with myself. I'll write to all of you while I'm away."

Asami pleaded to Korra with her eyes but the younger woman's were stern and she knew her friend had made up her mind. She closed her eyes tightly, forcing the tears to not fall. Not here. Not in front of the three people she loved the most. But the tears still fell when she felt the brothers beside her, hands on both her shoulders. Korra reached out too and held her hands.

"I'm not leaving permanently you know, I'll come back." she heard Korra say softly.

She opened her eyes and met her gaze. "I know that," she started. "And I understand Korra. I do. It's just that it's really hard for me when people leave." she felt Bolin's hand massage her back.

"I'm sorry, Asami."

"Don't be," she took a deep breath and pulled herself back together. "Like you said, we'll write letters to each other for a few weeks. I'm sorry I overreacted. I made this about me again."

"Don't be," Korra said back. "Your feelings are valid."

_My feelings. Korra, if you only knew how deep these feelings go._

Asami rested her head on Mako's shoulder as she started to calm down. The firebender kissed the top of her hair. Bolin wrapped his arms on her waist and showered her left face with kisses causing laughter from her. Korra was watching her with warm eyes and their hands were still linked.

She knew she was going to be okay here. She had Mako and Bolin. As much as she trusted Korra's decision, she was also worried about her being alone in the South Pole. She kicked herself mentally for thinking that way. Korra wouldn't be alone there. She would have her parents and Katara. Right. Maybe that was really what Korra needed right now. Her family. 

After minutes of silence, Mako spoke. "We're going to miss you." his voice was unusually small and timid.

"You can hug me, Mako." Korra chuckled. "Don't go being shy about it right now. You too, Bolin." and as if on cue, the brothers went to both Korra's sides to give the best two brotherly hugs in the world. Asami moved to the side and had to let go of Korra's hands but she was smiling.

"I'm going to write the best letters!" Bolin exclaimed after they let go, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Oh you know how to write!?" Korra feigned surprise.

"That's so mean!" Bolin said out loud. 

Asami laughed and she heard a chuckle from Mako.

"I will write and draw the best letters!" Bolin repeated with a bigger smile. "I know Mako's gonna be the most boring. All about dective stuff. Whatever."

"Hey!"

"He's right, Mako." Asami chimed in.

"Thanks Asami!" Bolin saluted but then smiled widely. "Yours would be like, 'Korra, make sure you eat three times a day.' or 'Korra I designed a satomobile based on you! Come back soon so we could ride it together!' something like that. "

"That's not me," Asami said with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, it's certainly is you." Mako shot back, his intent was clear which was revenge. "I could see you building a mecha Korra because you miss her so much."

Korra laughed so hard and Asami's face was on fire. _I am not like that at all!_ She wanted to defend herself.

"I am looking forward to seeing your mecha Korra." Korra humored and Asami groaned.

The night went on with all of them ganging up on her. She was about to cry because of all the teasing but she remained calm outside. She should get her revenge someday. Mako's first on the list.

When there weren't enough logs and the air was becoming too chilly, they decided to go back to the temple. She and Mako carried their things while Bolin was the one to help Korra with her wheelchair. It was already silent when they reached the temple so it must be already late. Asami worried for Korra's trip tomorrow but maybe they wouldn't go early in the morning. They parted with the boys and she pushed the wheelchair carefully, trying to minimize the sound. Asami closed the door of Korra's room and helped her get to bed. They were too tired to even think of showering right now. When Korra was settled, Asami crawled beside her and wrapped her arms around the other girls waist. She purposely laid two inches lower so she could rest her head on Korra's chest.

She looked up and was welcomed by those captivating blue eyes. They were looking at her lovingly. She wasn't sure if it was the same kind of love she had for the younger girl though. It still had her content. At least it was love.

Her breath hitched when she felt Korra's fingers brush a few strands of hair away from her face.

"I'm going to miss you," Korra whispered.

"Me too, so much." she found herself answering a little too quickly.

"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you guys early on."

"It's okay Korra." she offered the girl a reassuring smile.

Korra relaxed and gave Asami a forehead kiss before closing her eyes. "You must be tired, let's sleep now. Night, Sami."

Asami wanted to touch her forehead. That was the first time Korra had not kissed her on the cheeks. She bit down her lower lip to fight the giddiness and snuggled closer.

"Good night, Korra."

It's just for a few weeks. Asami will manage. 

\-----

  
  



	8. letters (sent)

**ASAMI**

It's been two weeks since Korra left Republic City. Asami did everything in her power not to write letters to Korra _everyday_ so she did it every other day cause why not. It seemed like the letters are not delivered yet though, because Korra has not written back.

She kept her letters platonic and lively even though she wanted to lament at how she missed the other girl. Thankfully, her work at Future Industries was keeping her occupied most of the times. Mako was incredibly busy nowadays because of his detective work and Bolin's looking for a job that would suit him. Asami offered but the earthbender politely declined because office work was not his thing.

When she finished the morning portion of her works, she looked at the clock on her table. She smiled and grabbed her things before going out of her office and towards her satomobile. She's meeting Opal for lunch today at one of those known earth kingdom food houses. She got the key from one of her engineering pockets and went inside the car. After about 10 minutes of driving, she's reached the place.

Opal was already waiting at the table when she got there. She smiled when the girl waved at her enthusiastically.

"Hey, miss sweetie." Asami teased when she reached her seat. Opal groaned and blushed. 'Sweetie' was Bolin and Opal's petname or whatever you call it.

"Hey, miss lovesick girl." Opal shot back and Asami just chuckled.

After they made their orders, Opal squeaked. Asami raised her brows in curiosity.

"What?" she asked.

"Master Tenzin's finally done with his plans and arrangements. The airbenders will finally go on missions to help the earth kingdom next week!"   
Asami smiled. "That's great! So are you going to travel by group or something?"

"Yes and sometimes by partners. Jinora said it depends on the request. I was actually looking forward to traveling with her but she has to stay here to train the newer airbenders."

"Well tell me stories about your heroic travels whenever you come back here okay?" Asami was actually a bit saddened because that means she won't be seeing her friend for quite sometime.

"Of course! And you tell me about every old men you argue with and win." Opal snickered.

Asami rolled her eyes. That's true. The amount of sexist old men from different companies she's had to face these days are stupidly _a lot._ Thank the spirits she looks intimidating because it actually works.

After a few exchanging of stories, the food finally arrived. It looked delicious and she immediately thought about how Korra would definitely enjoy this.

"Aww, missing Korra hours?" she heard her friend say so she looked at her.

"How'd you know?"

"Your facial expressions are strong when it comes to the Avatar," Opal explained while picking up the vegetable in her salad. "It's like multiplied by 10." she added after chewing.

"That's an exaggeration." Asami commented and started on her own food too.

"Well we both know you exaggerate when it comes to Korra." Opal said nonchalantly.

Asami couldn't argue with that.

"Speaking of Korra," Opal continued. "Has she written you back? I sent her a lot of letters now and no response."

Asami sighed. "I've had no response received yet too."

"Well she must be busy or something. I just hope she's okay there."

"Me too, Opal."

"How about you?"

"Huh?"

"How are you managing?" her friend asked sweetly. "Are you sure you don't want to stay the night at the island?"

Asami sighed and shook her head. "I'm fine, Opal. I just miss her a lot but a few more weeks and she'll be back. I am managing."

Opal tilted her head while looking at her. "Are you gonna _you know_ when she comes back?"

"I don't know. I don't think romance is even in Korra's head right now. I'm also scared."

"That she doesn't feel the same?"

"Yes."

"I can't speak for Korra but if I were her, I would like you too."

"Eww Opal,"

Opal laughed. "Come on, you are hurting my feelings here."

Asami just shook her head with a smile on her face. She's gonna miss Opal for sure.

After their lunch, she had to comeback at the company to finish her work. She didn't mind the exhaustion because it would make her sleep faster at night. Sometimes, she even sleeps in her office after a long day of work. It was nice having Mako and Bolin's families in her house but sometimes the amount of people makes her dizzy. She would only go there at night and leave first light. There are instances where she joins Grandma Yin for tea though.

Sometime in the afternoon, her secretary came in with a letter. Her heart hoped it came from Korra but the disappointment multiplied a hundred times when she saw her father's name. She groaned and tossed the letter in the small box that was intended for his letters. She has never read them and she doesn't want to. It's useless and keeps making her mad.

She reached for another parchment instead and started writing.

**_Dear Korra,_ **

**_How have you been? It's been weeks since you've left and I miss you a lot. Are you getting my letters? Please write back as soon as you can. Also, there's a newly opened Water Tribe food hub here. I saw it earlier when I had lunch with Opal. When you come back, we should all go, my treat. Take care okay? Love you._ **

**_Asami._ **

Asami folded the letter and called her secretary to deliver it to the mailshop. When she was finally alone again, she started worrying. She wrote **_love you._** Was that right? That's not gonna give her away right? She tells Bolin and Mako 'I love you' everytime. Right. She performed breathing techniques to keep herself calm.

This mild obsession over Korra was starting to worry her a lot. She just couldn't get her out of her mind and her emotions are all over the place when it comes to the younger woman. No one ever made her feel this way before. Not even her ex lovers. And Korra is not even her girlfriend and she's already losing her mind.

Opal was there for her whenever she wanted to share her thoughts but now that her friend is leaving for spirits knows how long, she'll be alone again. Sure Mako and Bolin was there but they're both really busy. She loves them but she doesn't know if Mako would want to hear her venting about Korra. Asami thinks Mako never really stopped loving Korra and if she told him about her feelings, it might cause a rift. She didn't want that. And if she tells Bolin, he might accidentally spill it to Mako.

She wasn't alone but instances like this felt like she was.

\---

It was a rainy evening and Asami stared at the window in her new apartment. It was closer to the office and she liked it here because she can be alone. Korra has not written at all. She wondered what was wrong. Or what if Korra hasn't written to _just_ her but she did to everybody else? She was afraid to ask.

_It's been three months._

This was too much. Korra said she would be back after a few weeks. She said she would write them. But she didn't. That hurt Asami so much. One time she almost dropped everything and drove her airship to the South Pole because she badly needed to see Korra but she later decided against it. What would she even do when she gets there? Would Korra even welcome her? Did she have the right to miss Korra this much? Bolin and Mako seemed to be handling it better than her. 

She cursed and went to her desk, turning away from the window. She started writing _again._

_**Dear Korra,** _

_**It's been raining a lot here so I imagine it's really cold there? But you're probably used to it. Work is tiring as always but I kicked some old man's ass today. He thinks he can threaten me and mock my ability to lead a company. I am smarter than him in any way, tsk. I won the project and you should have seen the look on his face. I miss you (I keep telling you this but it's true.) Are you coming back soon? Please write back.** _

_**Asami.** _

She carefully placed the letter on the side of the table. She would send it tomorrow first light. Right now, she needed to rest.

\----

Bolin choked on his food and Asami immediately went to aid him. Luckily, he recovered fast.

"That's what you get from talking with your mouth full." she reprimanded him.

The earthbender just pouted and drank his water. "Sorry I got carried away."

Bolin was telling a story about Pabu. His pet learned a new trick and he was gushing about how Opal loved it. 

"It's fine but next time, chew your food first."

"Sure, Mom."

Asami rolled her eyes at this. And then she remembered the reason why she called Bolin for lunch.

"Hey about that shoes that you like? I bought it."

Bolin looked horrified. "I've been saving for that!" he whined. "Also why would you buy it? We don't even have the same shoe size and you don't wear shoes like those!"

Asami laughed. "I bought it for you silly."

Bolin's eyes widened but he calmed down. "W-What? Really? Why?"

"Because you like it?"

"But that's your money and-

"Bolin, you're my friend and I saw how eager you were to buy that shoe. It was the only pair and if you take too long someone else would have bought it first. And, money is not a problem for me right? " When Asami learned those were limited edition, she decided Bolin should get it because he deserves the world. 

She smiled and her friend grinned at her big, his eyes sparkling. And then she was crushed in a big hug. "I'll say it again, thanks Mom."

**_Dear Korra,_ **

**_I'm sure Bolin wrote to you about joining Kuvira's troops but I just want to say I'm proud of him. He looked really happy about it. He'll be leaving the next few days, it's kinda sad because he's going to be gone for a long time too. In the last letter I sent, I told you things are never the same in Republic City without you. I guess now, it's without you and Bolin. Anyway, I'm wishing for your recovery and you don't have to write back if you're not ready. Take care always. Love you._ **

**_Asami._ **

\---


	9. letters (unsent)

**ASAMI**

After visiting the island, Asami drove back to her apartment crying. She didn't know what pushed her but memories of Korra filled air temple island. She was supposed to be visiting the kids and Pema and Tenzin but instead, she went to relive moments. It's been five months of not hearing anything from the avatar. Even though Tenzin keeps them updated, she still worries about Korra. Was it so hard to write back? Anything?

As days pass by, she feels more and more alone. Opal only visits once a month and Bolin hasn't yet. She cried a lot in her room when Bolin left. It felt like a piece of her disappeared along with her dear friend. She still had Mako, but she can't even meet him because she's afraid about the things she'll potentially say to him about Korra.

She parked her car almost clumsily and barged inside the house, her vision a little blurry. She sat on her table and covered her face with her hands. The tears just won't stop falling. She shakily reached for the parchment and started to messily write.

_**Dear** _ _**Korra** _ **,** ************

_**Please** _ **.** **_Why aren't you writing back? I miss you so much. Too much. It's just so difficult here without you because you make everything better. Can't you write me back? Korra please? I can't be happy without you._ **

Asami angrily crumpled the paper and tossed it on the floor. No, she wasn't gonna write something desperate. It will scare Korra. She wanted to try again but she was so tired and won't even have the mental capacity to write a decent platonic letter so she just went to bed and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, she had a meeting with Raiko. They talked about this project months ago but they were finally starting. She tried her best not to snap at him because she still haven't forgotten his comment about Korra on the day of Jinora's ceremony. Asami disliked only a few people and Raiko is one of them. Varrick too. But she has other reasons of disliking Varrick. One is how he outsmarted her during the water tribe civil war. He betrayed her trust and took advantage of her being new as the CEO. She wasn't gonna let that go so easily.

"What do you think, Miss Sato?" her attention went back to the President who was seated on his chair.

As much as he disliked the guy, he meant well for the city.

"Future Industries will still help rebuild the city, Sir. I haven't changed my mind about it. If you don't mind, can I get a copy of the plans so I can study it and potentially improve some things?"

If Raiko was offended at that, he didn't show. "Of course, Miss Sato. My secretary will give you a copy."

After the meeting, she went straight to her office and read the plans. The roads were the priority, the infrastructure as well. Well that's right. She had to think of building new roads and buildings that won't harm the spirit vines. This was going to be tiring but at least she had something to do again.

That night, she found herself constructing a ridiculous letter again.

_**Dear Korra,** _

_**Hey.** _

That was the only word she could write. A stupid 'hey'. Asami wondered for a moment if she still liked the younger woman. But she figured out she was only getting tired. She still loved Korra. She's afraid she'll always will. Starting that day though, she only started writing once a week. If Korra wanted space, then she'll give her that.

\---

A year and a half has passed. Asami was getting freaked out because what Bolin said had come true. She did kinda redesign her satomobile 'watertribe style.' Mako gave her a confused look when he first saw the car. Speaking of Mako, he was partly right about the mecha Korra too. Except, it wasn't a mecha but a statue. She fought hard with Raiko about that and of course she won. There's still a lot to build but she had to do this first. Now, she's here, sitting in Avatar Korra park like a loser.

Ever since it was built, she would come here every noon if she wasn't meeting with Mako. Opal comes every now and then and one time, Bolin did too. He seemed pretty happy about his job with Kuvira. She also goes to Air Temple island once a week for dinner and play with the kids. Baby Rohan was getting bigger and he can talk now.

She just wished Korra would witness all of these. _Right Korra again._ She heard from Tenzin that Korra could walk now. That was great and she got teary-eyed about it. It also hurt her. Korra couldn't even share the news to them herself.

She gazed at the statue looming above her and smiled sadly. She started seeing someone a few months ago just to feel something again but it just made her feel worse. So she ended it abruptly. It was awful and it made her guilty. To Korra, and to that person she was seeing. He was a good guy but Asami felt nothing.

Asami also started tying her hair. She liked her hair free in the past because it was her weapon of flirting but right now, she can't even fathom the idea of flirting unless it's with Korra. She groaned and opened her lunchbox. Yes, she was alone, eating her lunch at Avatar Korra park like a fucking loser. She was aware of how dramatic she was becoming. She didn't mind though.

"Uhm, didn't expect you here?" she almost choked on her food when she heard Mako's voice beside her. She reached for the water.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," she answered and waved her hand. "What brings you here, detective?"

Mako rolled his eyes at the title. "Nothing actually. Just visiting the park."

Uhuh. Asami wanted to ask more about that but she already knew. Mako was just like her. Losers for Korra the Avatar who seemed to have forgotten them.

She tapped the spaced beside her for Mako to sit on. She closed her lunchbox and put it on the side.

"So, is this where you eat lunch whenever I can't meet up with you?" her friend asked genuinely.

"Of course not," she lied. "I just felt like it today because some people at work are infuriating me." If Mako doubted her alibi, he didn't show.

They stayed silent for a while until Mako broke it.

"Hey, I don't mean it the wrong way but you should take care of yourself."

Asami frowned and was about to answer but Mako continued talking. "Don't deny it. You look paler than usual and you've gotten thinner. Are you overworking yourself?"

"No. I just exercise a lot."

"Asami, I'm not a fool okay?"

She snorted. "Fine. I am not overworking though. I just like to work a lot."

"You know, Korra wouldn't like how you're dealing with all of these."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?"

Mako didn't seemed fazed. "Look, we all miss her but you're literally neglecting yourself. Do you think she'll come back if you do that?"

She was getting annoyed now. "This isn't about Korra." 

"Again, I'm not a fool. I mean I was in the past but that's not the point."

She stared at him. Contemplating. _Did he know?_

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Mako smirked. "I don't know."

"Mako."

"What? I was just detectiving you and it worked. Korra was the reason behind all _these_."

"What _these?_ "

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No." she hates how Mako can even outsmart her now.

"Fool yourself. I am your bestfriend, of course I will notice things. That car wasn't subtle at all and really Asami? A statue? When are you making this mecha-Korra?"

"Shut up."

Mako laughed. "Look at you, being flustered and all."

"Look at you, trying to be cool and not awkward." Asami shot back.

"Well, I'm still awkward but I kinda learned how to be chill now. I've read this book I borrowed from Jinora. It's called 'In the Midst of Calmness.' something like that. "

"Oh you're trying to be an airbender now."

Mako just laughed at that and Asami joined in but he got serious again. "Seriously though, you should take care of yourself."

Asami sighed. "I know."

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "It's difficult, I know. I'm having a hard time too but let's try to move forward. We can still miss her and go on with our lives."

"Okay Guru Mako."

"Don't Guru Mako me. I know your feelings about Korra now."

"I haven't said anything." she explained.

"Nor denied anything." Mako replied.

Asami groaned. "Fine. But are you not mad or something? I think you still like her."

"I do."

Asami raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Is this a declaration of rivalry?"

"Yes." Mako answered with a smirk. "May the best person win."

Asami laughed out loud for the first time again. He had her. She was competitive and if Mako said "may the best person win," she had to be that best person. She had to take care of herself again. She threw herself in his embrace and she felt him chuckle.

"I will win this thing, Mako. When Korra comes back, it's gonna be war."

"No. I will. When Korra comes back, I'm never gonna let her go."

Then they spent the whole hour of Mako's break arguing about who loves Korra more.

_**Dear Korra,** _

_**Can you believe it? Mako just challenged me about you. Spirits. I swear when you comeback, I'll tell you how much I like you and missed you and how I want to be with you. Now I'm curious as to who writes better letters to you. Is it Mako? Or me?** _

Asami crumpled the paper again and smacked her own forehead with her palm. _What even is that letter_ _._ Ridiculous.

The next night, she came home drunk. She knows she promised to take care of herself to Mako but this wasn't intentional. One of her workers celebrated her birthday and Asami was of course, invited. She wasn't supposed to drink but the event was actually fun and all. She lost to a drinking game that's why. When she felt herself getting drunk, she decided to go home. Her secretary accompanied her.

Now, she's alone again and she wanted to do something. She hastily started writing after she sat on her chair.

**_Dear Korra,_ **

**_Have you forgotten me? Or Mako? Or Bolin? Opal ??? Me, I haven't forgotten you at all. I wait for your letters everyday by the way but I never got one. Why? Do you hate me? Or Mako? Or Bolin? Opal ??? Wow. I repeated our names. Miss you so much. Love you. A lot. More than your republic city approval rates haha._ **

Asami sribbled on the letter and put it aside. That was another stupid letter and drunken this time. She took another paper and tried again.

_**Dear Korra,** _

_**Miss your smile my friend. I have a surprise for you when you come back here. No. I'm not gonna tell you what it is. Oh. Did I already tell you that I miss you? Well, the stars are beautiful tonight random but whatever I don't know what else to say. And oh. I miss you. Miss your laugh. Your eyes. Your muscles. Your back muscles.Your everything. Write me back?** _

_**Asami.** _

\---


	10. letters (received)

**Asami**

After two years of nothing from the younger girl, Asami finally received a letter. She was from Air Temple Island that time, helping Meelo design the new airbender suits. They made a lot of progress that's why she went home early. When she checked the mailbox, she was expecting business letters or a letter from her father. But when she saw that address, she momentarily froze. She stared at it for seconds, questioning if it was real or not.

When she finally felt the realness of the paper, her hands started shaking. It took her only a minute to enter inside her apartment and settle on the couch. _This is it. Korra wrote me back._ She took a deep breath before carefully unfolding the letter. There it was.

_**Dear Asami,** _

_**I'm sorry I haven't written to you sooner, but every time I've tried, I never know what to say. The past two years have been the hardest of my life. Even though I can get around fine now, I still can't go into the Avatar State. I keep having visions of Zaheer and what happened that day. Katara thinks a lot of this is in my head, so I've been meditating a lot, but sometimes I worry I'll never fully recover. Please don't tell Mako and Bolin I wrote to you and not them. I don't want to hurt their feelings, but it's easier to tell you about this stuff. I don't think they'd understand.** _

_**Korra.** _

Korra's words were honest and raw. Korra had trusted her with her fears and insecurities. Korra only wrote to her. _Korra_. Asami felt ashamed. There were times when she got mad at the younger girl not writing back. Now that she got a glimpse of what her friend was going through, she understood Korra's priority is about healing.

Flying to the south pole popped in her head again but she pushed it deep in the back of her mind. Both her and Korra have other priorities. Korra never mentioned in her letter anything related to coming back to Republic City. Asami figured she wasn't ready. Right now, she was okay with that. At least her best friend is communicating again. She crafted a reply, lowering down her excitement and making sure it doesn't show in her words.

The next week, she received another letter from Korra again. She almost couldn't believe it. Last time happened, it wasn't a dream.

**_Dear Asami,_ **

**_Yes, I've been eating three times a day so don't worry about that. I miss you too. I miss everyone there. But please understand I can't go back right now, I don't feel ready. Again, I'm sorry for taking too long to reply. I want to talk to you more but I honestly don't know what to say. Naga misses you too though._ **

**_Korra._ **

And the next week.

**_Dear Asami,_ **

**_Really? There are air nation_ ** **_foodhouses_ ** **_in the city now? That's awesome. The food, I expect is all vegetarian so not really awesome. Please don't tell_ ** **_Tenzin_ ** **_about that, or_ ** **_Pema_ ** **_. How are the kids? Honestly, I'm surprised_ ** **_Jinora_ ** **_haven't tried spirit projecting to see me. I think that's better because I may accidentelly snap at her or something. How about your week? What significant things happened? And, don't tire yourself too much okay?_ **

**_Korra._ **

"You," Asami breathed to the paper. "You are the significant thing that happened."

Of course, she wasn't gonna tell Korra that. Her heart though, was threatening to explode. A simple 'don't tire yourself, okay?' already destroyed all thoughts of trying to move on. Scratch that, she wasn't really trying to move on at all. She knew that. All the other Asamis on her mind knew that.

The next week again.

**_Dear Asami,_ **

**_Mako's letter for this week is hilarious. He is talking about a romance novel book he borrowed from_ ** **_Jinora_ ** **_. Are you in touch with him? I tried to write him back last night, but I'm still out of words. I wonder why it's easier to talk to you about anything._ **

**_Korra._ **

Asami raised her brow at the mention of Mako but she chose to focus on the last sentence. She wondered too why Korra finds it easy to talk to her. She dared hope it's because of something like what she feels for the younger girl.

And the next week.

**_Dear Asami,_ **

**_Thank you for sending me one of_ ** **_Meelo's_ ** **_drawings, I appreciate it a lot. He's improving huh? I miss the kids so much. Glad you're there to take care of them. Can Rohan talk now? I bet he doesn't even know me. I miss you so much too, you know that right? Do I make you sad? I hope I don't. I'm not worth it. Anyway, always take care of yourself! No skipping of meals cause that would make you a hypocrite._ **

**_Korra._ **

Asami gasped. She really did send an "I miss you so much." letter to Korra last week. She thought she erased that part. But since she got Korra saying it back, it's worth the embarrassment. And yes the avatar makes her sad but she makes her happy too. And so so worth it. She wished she could tell Korra that.

After reading the letter again, she went to bed and reminisced all happy memories with Korra before falling asleep.

The following week, she got her letter again.

_**Dear Asami,** _

_**Dad tried to cook seal jerky and Mom almost stopped their marriage because he almost destroyed the kitchen. I don't know why but I thought of you when that happened. I know you're not "kitchen-friendly"** _ _**Sami** _ _**. On a serious matter, I was thinking of going back there but what if I'm not ready? What do you think I should do?** _

_**Korra.** _

The frustration about Korra pointing out her lack of kitchen skills have been forgotten when she read the line after it. Korra was thinking of coming back.

_Korra._

Even though she wanted to tell the younger girl her wishes of her return, she told what Korra needed to hear. That it's her choice but it would be nice if she comes back and still nice if she decides to stay there a little bit. And that she'll be the only one to really tell if she's ready and that's okay. That she and everyone she loves will understand.

She was pretty sure that was the right thing to say. But the next week came and she haven't received a letter back. That's when she worried. _What if Korra disliked her advice? What if Korra won't write to her again because of it?_

She was a walking anxiety in the following weeks. She waited and waited for a reply but it never came. She couldn't even bring herself to write one. The sad part is, she wanted to be comforted. Like really wanted it. But no one even knows Korra's been writing to her except her assistant maybe. She wanted Bolin's hug and Mako's reassurance.

After fighting back the tears that kept coming back, she sighed and stared at Korra's statue. If not for Mako's sudden appearance, she would have cried right there.

"You're back here again," her friend pointed out. When she exchanged letters with Korra, Asami stopped coming here. And now she's back.

"Have you been stalking me?" if Mako noticed the crack on her voice, he didn't show.

He chuckled and sat beside her.

"How are you? I'm sorry I couldn't go to all our lunch dates. My new job's hectic as hell."

Asami shook her head to tell him it's okay. "That's fine. What's your new job again? I'm sorry but it slipped my mind." she smiled apologetically.

Mako didn't seem to mind that she forgot. "Lin assigned me to guard the Prince of Ba Sing Se because all his former bodyguards didn't know how to deal with him."

"And?"

Mako furrowed his brows in frustration. "He's a lot to handle. I am stressed and I'm glad Lin guarded him for a while because he had a meeting with Raiko and gave me a day off."

Asami smiled. "What's his name again? I don't keep up with these royal people."

"Wu."

"Well, I hope you are still sane after guarding him."

"I just have to wait for six months, after his coronation, he'll go back to Ba Sing Se and I'll be detective again."

"You seem sad."

"What? No! I'm actually excited."

Asami raised her brow but didn't comment on that.

"So, it's your day off and you came to lament on Avatar Korra park?"

"You're one to talk, Asami."

They both laughed at that. Here they go again. Missing Korra like crazy.

"I don't blame you." Asami mused.

"What?"

"About Korra. You know, it's so easy to fall in love with her." Her voice sounded so soft she almost cringed. "And so hard to forget."

Mako gave her a sympathetic smile. "I know, I tried long ago and I'm still here. There's something about her right?"

"Well, she's the Avatar." she humored but her chest was hurting again.

"Speaking of so easy to fall in love with her, it was Bolin first who were able to see her magnificence." Asami smiled at the last word but this information was new to her.

"Bolin?"

"Yup. It's kind of weird right? We all had romantic feelings for her and she's our best friend. But like you said, it's so easy. She's just so amazing."

"Eww Mako."

"Again, Asami. You're one to talk."

"She's everything." she whispered.

_God Korra. You are everything to me._

\---


End file.
